


Ice Cream

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hyerim, angstnonono, dumbdumberandthedumbest, lipseul - Freeform, underratedships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: Two truths, one lie.Jinsoul just wants some ice cream to make Hyunjin feel better.Hyejoo just wants some ice cream to cheer Yerim up.Jungeun just wants some ice cream to help Haseul with her sore throat.OrHyejoo being provocative, Jungeun being annoying and Jinsoul being Jinsoul
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loona One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Cute reads





	Ice Cream

It wasn't like Hyunjin to be so quiet after having gotten a good night's sleep and a good morning's cuddle but now she's there, sitting on her bed and scrolling through her messages in a clearly frustrated manner.

Meanwhile, Jinsoul is sitting on their desk and working on some lyrics for their next album that they are already working on despite just having released their latest one. According to their company, they have to keep up the momentum which the members don't mind. The promotions have been especially exhausting but they broke records left and right and even got their first win so it was all worth it in the end, leaving the girls feeling content and accomplished.

Currently, they are working on writing some songs themselves since fans have been begging for it and the members want to be more involved in their music making. Jinsoul knows that other than herself, Haseul is also working on something, having said that she wants to share her feelings with their fans, about how she got better at dealing with her anxiety and how thankful she is for everyone having waited for her so patiently.

Jinsoul won't deny that the lyrics she's writing are about first love and everything good that comes with it while also facing the fear of not being good enough or even replaced. All that while said first love is sharing a room with her. Her roommate, her best friend, her girlfriend. Kim Hyunjin.

After hearing Hyunjin sigh for the fourth time that minute, Jinsoul decides to give herself a break and take care of her clearly upset girlfriend.

“What's the matter?”, the older girl asks when turning around in her chair, catching sight of a frowning Hyunjin who sighs yet again, only to move off her bed and shrug.

“I'm sorry, I'll leave.”, she murmurs, the look on her face clearly showing that she wants Jinsoul to hold her back, the fact that she's standing still adding to that which makes her girlfriend break out into a big smile.

“Why would you do that?”, Jinsoul asks and motions Hyunjin to come closer which she does. Her steps are slow and small and when she comes to a halt in front of the older girl, she pouts while looking down at her, waiting for Jinsoul to wrap her arms around her.

“'cause I'm being annoying and distracting you.”, Hyunjin answers and quickly fights the smile that just made its way onto her face when her girlfriend wraps her arms around her thighs, pulling her closer until her knees hit the chair.

“I won't lie, you _are_ distracting me a lot. But I don't mind when it's my baby.”, Jinsoul teases, putting on her aegyo. Hyunjin reacts to it like she always does, shaking her head while looking down to hide her bashful smile.

“You call all the members your babies though so-”

Hyunjin gets interrupted by the vibration of her phone, another message just having come in. Jinsoul watches as Hyunjin takes a look at the screen, only to close her eyes and release a shaky breath.

“What is it?”, Jinsoul asks, worry laced in her voice as she slowly raises her hand to cup Hyunjin's that's holding the phone, carefully turning it so she can have a look at whatever text message her girlfriend just received. The younger one doesn't pull away and instead just hands Jinsoul her phone, hoping that she won't get mad at what's expecting her.

_Unknown number_

Hey, Hyunjin noona! I don't know if you remember me but I was in your class, back in year 7. I wanted to ask if you would maybe like to hang out sometime? I know you're busy so just tell me when you've got time and I'll make it fit. Have a good one :)

_7:13 pm_

_Unknown number_

Hyunjin-ah! Long time, no see haha

I just heard about you getting first win, congratulations! I'm Minseok btw, we talked in physics sometime. I got your number through a friend, I promise he is only giving it to trustworthy people lol. Anyway, if you wanna get some time off sometime, let me know :) I'm sure it gets boring being around the same people all the time so I'm here to entertain you whenever haha! It can't be easy living with so many girls lol, right?

See you xx

_7:17 pm_

Jinsoul doesn't even bother reading the rest of the eleven messages, all by different people and every single one having been sent within the last half hour. Do they really think Hyunjin is stupid enough to not know that they're all sitting together right now, seeing who gets an answer first? Disgusting.

“You're mad.”, Hyunjin whispers and takes the mobile phone back, throwing it onto her bed.

“I am. I'm mad at those stupid little boys, giving away your number like that and acting so cool about it.”, Jinsoul admits and pats Hyunjin's butt to get her to look at her.

“Want me to write each and every single one of them an angry message?”, Jinsoul asks with a smile, hoping her girlfriend would agree but knowing she won't.

“And who would you say they're from? My very much female significant other who is in the same group as me and is forbidden to even date me?”, Hyunjin retorts and sits down on Jinsoul's lap after the older one has been patting it for a while, sitting sideways so she can face her girlfriend who is now the one wearing a pout.

“Then ignore and block them? Unless you want to answer, that's your decision, of course. But then you'd give them what you want which is your attention. The last time this happened, we were promoting Butterfly. I can't believe they are doing this every comeback. They are always getting more and more, you should really change your number, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin smiles down at the brunette and her rather messy bangs, them being that way because Jinsoul always runs her hand through them when getting frustrated which she is a lot when writing lyrics.

“I'll just ignore them for now. It's just getting on my nerves and it doesn't help that my mom is also texting me non-stop, trying to set me up with random boys that come up to her and ask about me. Like, what the hell, mom? I made sure she saw all my backgrounds being you and she still doesn't get it. _What a beautiful friendship you have._ Friendship, my ass.”, Hyunjin huffs and finds herself playing with Jinsoul's zipper, always needing her hands to be occupied with something to calm her down a little.

“You could probably change your background to the one where we kiss and she'd still be all oblivious,” Jinsoul chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Hyunjin's cheek before continuing, “I kind of wish my mother would have been more oblivious though. The second she noticed my background being you, she started bombarding me with questions about our relationship. It's a little much. I do like talking about you but I feel like she likes you more than me.”

Hyunjin can't help but laugh at that, that laugh that makes Jinsoul always feel all giddy inside. She loves when she makes her girlfriend laugh like that.

“Honestly, I think so too. But also, your background was me in bed with bed hair for days and you could clearly see that I wasn't wearing any clothes since my bare shoulders were poking out from underneath the blanket. I would have worried if she didn't get it then. Maybe I should take a picture of you like that and see if my mom catches on.”, Hyunjin teases and laughs again when Jinsoul is shaking her head repeatedly, her eyes wide open.

“She would kill me, no thanks.”, Jinsoul says and pulls a face at the pure thought of Hyunjin's parents finding out their daughter is dating a woman who is three years older. Emphasize on woman.

“Would you do me a favor? You know, since I'm so upset and feeling down because of those boys...”, Hyunjin asks and takes Jinsoul's sigh as a yes, continuing on and saying that she saw that they have one last pint of ice cream in the freezer and she's been craving ice cream for days now.

Of course, it doesn't take long before Jinsoul asks Hyunjin to get up so she go and get her what she wants.

“Do me a favor and read through what I came up with today? I feel like it sounds stupid and not coherent at all so I want your honest opinion.”, Jinsoul says before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to Hyunjin's lips, not allowing her to deepen it since she considers herself to be on a mission now.

Stepping out of the room and walking towards the kitchen, Jinsoul already hears noises coming from it, wondering who it is this time that's roaming around for snacks after dinner. Her bet is on either Chuu or Yeojin.

Rounding the corner, she sees that she's wrong. It's neither of them. Hyejoo and Jungeun are standing there instead, looking at each other with frowns. Unexpected, to be honest.

“Hey, babies.”

Both cringe at that, Hyejoo saying something under her breath that Jinsoul is glad she didn't catch. What she does catch though, is Jungeun holding the pint of ice cream in her hands that she is supposed to get for Hyunjin.

“Oh, I was about to get ice cream.”, Jinsoul says, not knowing that she's only adding to the two women's anger.

“Well, I got here first so tell Hyejoo off cause she won't let me leave the kitchen.”, Jungeun explains with her head held high but Jinsoul can see right through her. There is that little bit of fear in her eyes since Hyejoo can be hella intimidating if she wants to.

“Yerim is having cramps and ice cream will cheer her up a little, you just want it for yourself. Case closed. Now give me!”

“I don't want it for myself! Haseul is- she's got a sore throat and ice cream will help. I never heard of it helping with cramps though!?”

Jinsoul shakes her head at the two bickering like little kids and Jungeun actually being so much more immature than Hyejoo who is younger than her, sticking her tongue out in a very provoking and very childish manner.

“Well, I'm sorry for Haseul unnie but you can get her something else that's cold!”, Hyejoo retorts and tries grabbing the desired item but Jungeun is too quick and hides it behind her back. Jinsoul sighs and then clears her throat. Time to use the best argument of all time to win any fight she wants.

“Get Yerim a hot-water-bottle and Haseul something cold to drink. I'll take the ice cream cause Hyunjin is going through something that can't be cured with something other than ice cream. Also, I'm the oldest.”

The other two have been listening intently, slightly worried about whatever Hyunjin might be going through before Jinsoul said that last part.

“Oh, fuck you!”

“Language! But yeah, the age thing doesn't work on us.”

It was worth a try, Jinsoul thinks and knows that she has to come up with something good before this escalates even more. Considering that Hyejoo is slowly getting closer to Jungeun and is close to trapping her against the counter behind her, Jinsoul has to be quick. Hyejoo's tickle attacks are the worst and Jinsoul would have to help Jungeun in case of one, OEC promise. Jinsoul regrets ever having promised her sub unit members to help them in case of one of Hyejoo's tickle attacks since it's only the other two getting intro trouble with Hyejoo and never herself, meaning she's always the one helping the others out and never getting any help back. Then again, Yerim doesn't have any issues with Hyejoo pretty much tickling her to death, for some odd reason she always seems to enjoy it. If only someone knew what's really going through their sunshine's little head.

“Let's play a game! Whoever wins, gets the ice cream. For their girlfriend, of course.”

Jinsoul didn't expect Jungeun to come up with something but when it's life or death, the brunette seems to make use of her few brain cells.

“And what game do you suggest?”, the oldest asks, folding her arms in front of her chest and telling Jungeun to put the ice cream in the freezer for now before it turns into more of a milkshake. Hyunjin has a great dislike for melted ice cream and Jinsoul has a great dislike for Hyunjin disliking something.

“Whoever catches more snacks with their mouth, wins.”, Jungeun suggests with a shrug, not seeming too sure herself. Meanwhile, Jinsoul can't help but smirk at the suggestion, knowing she's great at catching things with her mouth since that's something Hyunjin and her do a lot when they're bored and feeling silly.

“That's not fair, you have the biggest mouth here for sure!”, Hyejoo complains to tease their friend who just sends a glare her way.

“Pick your partners to throw the...m&ms, I guess. They can't be your girlfriends.”, Jungeun says and nods in the direction of the bowl filled with the colorful candy.

“I choose Yeojin!”, Hyejoo exclaims loudly and immediately calls for the youngest to which Jungeun reacts by shushing the loud girl, saying that their girlfriends don't need to know about this.

“Just because you're scared of yours, doesn't mean I'm scared of mine.”, Hyejoo teases OEC's leader yet again, earning herself a punch to the shoulder.

“Let's just get this over with, guys. I choose Chuu.”

“I was going to choose Chuu! She's _my_ best friend!”, Jungeun protest loudly and Jinsoul, thinking of herself as the most mature one (since no one else does), decides to just let her friend pick Chuu since she really only chose her to get Jungeun riled up.

“I pick Gowon then.”

“ _Blonde Baby Unit.”,_ Hyejoo says, mocking the oldest out of them, the second oldest soon joining her. With a sigh, Jinsoul gets the other girls so they can finally play that stupid game and end whatever this is.

“You stand here and have to throw three m&ms, okay? We'll try to catch them and who gets the most, wins.”, Jinsoul is quick to explain once they're all gathered in the living room, showing them the imaginary lines that they can't overstep.

Hyejoo and Yeojin go first with the former making sure to threaten the latter, saying she'll eat all her food in the fridge if she throws badly, despite her not even liking the things that Yeojin has marked as hers.

“Haseul unnie won't like that.”, Jungeun says in a sing-song voice, smirking at the second youngest.

“I don't care. Haseul unnie can just fu-”

“I suggest you stop right there,.”

Hyejoo glares at Jungeun for a second but decides that it's probably really best if she really doesn't continue that sentence. In the end, she's quite happy that Haseul doesn't fuck off but actually cares enough to make sure to show the members what's wrong or right.

“Let's go.”, Yeojin says impatiently, already being in position.

After a lot of cursing and scolding, Yeojin had her three throws, two of them landing in Hyejoo's mouth.

Next, Jungeun and Chuu. To no one's surprise, Jungeun doesn't catch a single one.

And Jinsoul and Gowon? They look like they're not even trying when the third m&m makes its way into Jinsoul's mouth.

“Ugh, poor Haseul unnie. She really wanted that ice cream!”, Jungeun yells, trying to get the other member's sympathy but failing. Her glare game is strong but that expression slowly turns into a wide-eyed one with pure shock written all over her face when a voice pierces through the air.

“I did, Lippie? Weird, cause I can't remember that.”

Everyone has quieted down, with all of them staring at the three girls that have just appeared in the living room and that have probably been listening in and watching them for a while now, considering how amused the three are looking.

“WAIT! I knew it! You didn't even want that ice cream for Haseul but for yourself! What the hell, unnie?”, Hyejoo screeches before her gaze softens again when catching sight for her girlfriend. Yerim is holding her stomach and bending over a little, her expression a little pained.

“I tried winning that ice cream for you but Jinsoul won.”, she says, immediately turning into a pouty baby as she makes her way over to Yerim, taking her by the hand and telling her that she'll boil some water for a hot-water-bottle, the two walking into the direction of the kitchen.

“I don't trust Hyejoo.”, Jinsoul murmurs and walks past the others to follow the couple, Hyunjin hugging her from behind which makes walking a little more difficult but also a lot more fun. The younger one knows that Jinsoul likes her back hugs a lot so there is no hiding that.

“I can't believe you did all that and used me as an excuse. Kim Lip! Lippie!”, Haseul yells, following her girlfriend into the kitchen as well who seems to try and avoid her, knowing damn well what's coming.

“I really wanted that ice cream, what can I say? And don't you have a sore throat? You always have a sore throat!”, Jungeun tries, leaning back against the counter with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I don't have one now. And I only have it so often because I have to yell at you all the time to make you listen to me.”, Haseul says with a giggle, Hyunjin already hiding her face in Jinsoul's shoulder since she knows what's about to come.

“ _Please don't make Haseul yell at you all the time, she would much rather spend that time cuddling with her annoying girlfriend.”_

“Ahhh, stop!”, Jungeun yells when hearing Haseul's aegyo and her talking in third person, hating and loving it at the same time. Haseul just giggles and steps in front of Jungeun with a smile, turning around and waiting for her girlfriend to pull her closer.

“Maybe you just get a sore throat from all that aegyo.”, Jungeun mumbles before reaching out to let her hands settle on Haseul's waist, pulling her against her own body and holding her tight.

“Disgusting”, Hyejoo says under her breath before turning her attention towards Hyunjin, her self-proclaimed partner in crime, along with Gowon.

“What's up with you anyway? Jinsoul said you aren't feeling so good or something.”, she asks, acting unbothered when there's clearly worry laced in her voice.

“Just some weird boys texting me again. Nothing I can't handle. But I should probably really change my phone number, I had three more texting me while you were gone, Jinsoul.”, Hyunjin confesses and nuzzles her girlfriend's neck to help her calm down a little, having felt her getting tense underneath her touch when hearing about even more messages coming in.

“Want me to kick their asses?”, Hyejoo asks, all of them knowing that it's a rhetorical question since she can't possibly actually hurt someone. Because of their jobs. Otherwise, she could and would.

“I got Jinsoul for that.”, Hyunjin says and waits a few seconds before her and Hyejoo burst into laughter.

“Yeah, right.”, the latter says, finding Jinsoul's irritated face very amusing.

“What is that supposed to mean?”, the oldest out of them asks, not liking how even the other older girls have to try and not laugh.

“It means that you would probably hurt yourself trying.”, Jungeun teases and sticks out her tongue again, an annoying habit she picked up from Yeojin.

“Yerim-ah! You have to defend me if Jungeun doesn't, OEC rules!”, Jinsoul whines but Yerim doesn't seem to listen, too occupied with clutching her stomach, standing bend over the counter in pain with her forehead pressed against the cold surface.

“The water is hot soon, Yerim. It'll get better then.”, Hyejoo whispers into the girl's ear, standing next to her with her arm wrapped around Yerim and her hand rubbing small circles on her stomach.

Yerim just nods and lets out a soft whimper, making all of the girls pout since they can't stand seeing her in pain.

“Yerimie, you should probably go to bed.”, Jungeun coos when walking up to the younger girl, her motherly instincts kicking in.

“Hyejoo, go with her. We will watch this and bring it to you. What kind of tea do you want?”, Haseul asks, her hand moving up and down Yerim's back comfortingly.

“Yah! Are you doing this to have the ice cream for yourself?”, Hyejoo yells, apparently only expecting the worst from her fellow members to which Haseul responds with a shake of her head.

“I won the game! It's Hyunjin's ice cream now.”, Jinsoul complains loudly, not voicing the thought that Yerim might not even be sick but only acts like it, cause she knows that she'll look like the bad guy then. Of course, she doesn't expect something like that from Yerim, making them all worried, but said girl is whipped for Hyejoo and would probably do it for her moody girlfriend.

“Yerim can have it.”, Hyunjin says nonchalantly and even offers Yerim her favorite fluffy blanket. Jinsoul decides not to complain about her girlfriend giving up what she fought for.

A few minutes later, Hyejoo and Yerim have left the room to get some rest, Haseul and Jungeun following them like worried moms and giving out pieces of advice. That only leaves Hyunjin and Jinsoul.

“You know, for a good minute I thought Yerim was acting.”, Hyunjin admits now that it's only the two of them and takes the rest of the hot water to pour a cup of peppermint tea for herself and a cup of green tea for Jinsoul.

“That's what I thought! But she could never lie to Haseul like that so she must really be feeling like shit. Poor baby.”, Jinsoul says with a pout and the couple moves back to their room with their cups in hand.

“About your lyrics, who is this mystery person you're writing about? Should I be jealous?”, Hyunjin asks, acting upset. She's glad that Jinsoul wasn't in the room when she read what her girlfriend has written since she couldn't help but shed a tear at the heartfelt lyrics and silent confessions. Hyunjin really can't wait for the confessions to be voiced and put into a song.

“Maybe you should.”, Jinsoul smirks and sits down on her chair again, knowing that she has to work on the lyrics a little more before she can go to bed with a good feeling. Once again, she pats her thighs, wanting Hyunjin to sit down on her lap. Just as much as she enjoys Hyunjin's back hugs, does she enjoy the younger girl on her lap. At the start of their relationship, it took their cat-like member a little bit to feel comfortable doing so and following Jinsoul's wishes but now she feels safe and sound in Jinsoul's arms and doesn't mind being held by the older member anymore.

“Hmm. Wanna send my mom a picture of us and see which new words she can come up with to describe our _friendship_?”, Hyunjin asks once she's sitting comfortably, running her fingers through Jinsoul's bangs to mess them up a little more. In the end, her mother isn't wrong. They are best friends just as much as they are girlfriends.

“Let's do it.”, Jinsoul says with a chuckle and purses her lips, waiting for Hyunjin to lean down and capture them in a kiss.

“Ew, friends don't kiss each other.”, Hyunjin squeals in fake disgust and pushes Jinsoul's shoulder a little.

“You're right, my bad. Let's take a friendly photo of us bestest of friends for your mom. Maybe she'll even show her best friend, what do you call him again? Dad?”

That night, an incoming message wakes the two up from their peaceful slumber. Hyunjin apparently forgot to put her phone on silent. With a groan, she reaches out to grab it, opening the message.

_Mom_

Such beautiful girls, I'm really so glad that you have Jinsoul by your side. Tell her I said hi! For a second, I thought you looked like a couple haha

Good night, honey! Sleep tight.

_11:39 pm_

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (catfish/hyunsoul is so underrated, I'm sad)  
> Let me know what you think and request some other ships and ideas for one-shots if you want to :)
> 
> Also, sorry for any typos!


End file.
